<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Need You by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421015">When I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Shorts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, established wincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find that Sam isn't in bed with him. Somehow that upsets the older Winchester far more than it should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Shorts [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean rolled over on the bed expecting to find the muscular body of his brother at his back. He gave a moue of annoyance as his questing hand confirmed Sam’s absence.<br/>
They’d gotten into the habit of snuggling together in the morning as soon as they awoke, exchanging languid kisses and caresses. The petting didn’t necessarily lead to sex, if at times their desire for each other flared up and they willingly did everything in their power to extinguish the flames, but usually, they just enjoyed the sensation of being able to hold on to each other, of the knowledge that there was nothing hidden, nothing they couldn’t share, just as they shared their bodies to give each other pleasure.</p><p>'He’s probably only gone to take a piss,' Dean mused, lying on his back and studying the ceiling. Yet, it rankled. He wanted Sam to be there when he woke up.<br/>
With a sigh, he passed a hand over his face and up through his hair. It was grotesque that instead of being sated by Sam’s love and loyalty to him alone, Dean ached for more. What that more was, he couldn’t quite put his finger on. </p><p>' I’m becoming obsessed with my own brother,’ he muttered to the uncaring ceiling. </p><p>
‘I want him to be there whenever I need him to, and that… Dean Winchester… is so frigging wrong. The loved one should always come first. Okay, that does it!' he huffed getting out of bed.‘ Dr. Phil has nothing on me!’<br/>
</p><p>
Still, once exited the bedroom, he strolled to the nearest bathroom, the one they usually shared.<br/>
Sam wasn’t there. </p><p>
Huh? </p><p>He emptied his bladder, gave his hands and face a quick once over with some hot water, then made his way to the kitchen. Sam was surely cooking up a big breakfast which Dean was all for, but first, he’d take what he needed from his sibling, those kisses and embraces he hadn’t enjoyed earlier.<br/>
Once again, disappointment met him. There was no, coffee, no breakfast, and worst of all no Sam.</p><p>The feeling of abandonment that filled him was ridiculous, yet the sensation was all too real. It was only when he heard the outside door swing open that relief filled him. He darted into the library, the need to set eyes on his brother vital to him.<br/>
‘Sam. Where were you?’</p><p>Sam came down the steps, confused by Dean’s question. ‘Uh. I thought I’d go out for coffee and bagels from that little cafe you like in Lebanon.’<br/>
As soon as Sam set foot on the bottom step, Dean was on him.<br/>
‘I missed you.’</p><p>Sam’s confusion grew.<br/>
‘Let me put the bags down, dude,' he said. 'Has something happened?'</p><p>Dean grabbed the bags from him,  set them on the table then pulled his brother into his arms.<br/>
He cupped Sam’s neck and crushed his mouth to his.<br/>
Although Sam was still wondering what had gotten into his brother, he was in no way immune to Dean’s kiss. He allowed himself to wallow in the heat his brother’s lips infused in him, the warm weakness spreading through his body all too easily.</p><p>‘Never do that again, Sam. I need you to be there when I wake up.’</p><p>’Don’t you think you’re exaggerating?’ Sam snorted, though secretly gratified that Dean had missed him.</p><p>‘I know I am,' Dean admitted openly,’ but I can’t help it. The more I get of you, the more I continue to need,’</p><p>Sam tilted up his sibling’s face and kissed him.’ I wanted to do something nice for you and this is the thanks I get.’<br/>
Dean wound his arms around his little brother's neck. ‘ Next time wake me and we’ll go to Lebanon together. Deal?’<br/>
‘Deal,’ Sam grinned giving his needy big brother one last kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>